The 101 Pranks on Victor Niguel
by TwistedJabberjays
Summary: Tyler Chase has an entire arsenal of pranks just to play on his associates, and one person is always the most entertaining to pull jokes on. Victor Niguel is about to experience the worst of Tyler's little pranks... Please read, rate, and review!
1. Prologue

Yes, even this needs a prologue. For all those wondering why it's rated T, well, Victor swears, doesn't he? :)

**

* * *

Prologue**

Tyler Chase has always loved April Fools Day.

Why not? April Fools is a time when you get to pull pranks, whether if it's unplugging the coffee machine in Derek's office, or stuffing newspapers down Angie's boots, heck, even coloring Sidney's glasses pink.

But the person to make the most fun off has always been Victor Niguel.

At night, Tyler would dream of the pranks he can pull on him, and at daytime, he would plot them. But every time April Fools came around… there was only enough time for two or three pranks, and Tyler would be forced to pick from his entire arsenal of dozens of pranks. It always gave Tyler a headache, but one day, he thought of an idea.

What if… _every day _was April Fools Day?

And that is what started the 101 Pranks on Victor Niguel.

* * *

Everyone who has ideas, PM them or send them in a review! We have about 20 right now and it's still expanding, and if you help, maybe we'll turn it into the 365 pranks instead. :) You'll be fully credited if we use them. Thanks!


	2. Change of Place

**Change of Place**

At 5:00 AM, Tyler leaves his apartment, all his supplies ready to pull the first prank. There's not a lot, and it can fit inside a cookie tin.

Of course, the entire Caduceus staff is involved in this, aside from Victor, of course. The ones who are majorly involved are Derek, Angie, Leslie, Stephen, Greg, Cybil, Robert, and yes, even Sidney. Even directors have to poke fun at their temper-throwing staff member, don't they? If you were Sidney, you'd need some fun, too.

After days of careful observations, Tyler has realized that Victor always arrives at work at 5:30 AM sharp, an hour before he is supposed to arrive. But of course, Victor never follows the rules. Then again, Tyler doesn't either, and he's just being the world's biggest hypocrite.

But he is a hypocrite.

So, that day, Tyler arrives at Caduceus, objects in hand. Cybil, who has waken up early to assist Tyler, greets him at the entrance to Victor's lab door. They have a twenty-minute window, which should be sufficient enough to pull the prank they are about to do.

"Heylo, Iron Vixen," says Tyler, grinning profusely.

"Shut up, Butterhead," Cybil replies, not even thrown by Tyler's comment, and by her own insult, referring to Tyler's mass of golden blonde hair. "Get cracking, or we'll never finish."

"Okay," Tyler whines. "You know what to do, right?"

"Do _you?" _Cybil mocks, snatching the stuff from Tyler's hands. "You get started on preparing the new sign. I'll cut off the old one."

"What makes you in charge?" Tyler protests. "It was my idea!"

"Shut up and do what I say!" Cybil snaps. Tyler realizes that now isn't the time to provoke Cybil, so he takes the screws and begins to insert them into the holes of the plates.

A few minutes later, Cybil has successfully unscrewed the original sign off Victor's lab room, and puts out a hand. Tyler, accustomed to Cybil's silent way of doing things, puts the plate in Cybil's hand gingerly, as if she will take the plate and smack him with it.

"What are you afraid of?" Cybil smirks, beginning the process of screwing on the new plate.

"You," says Tyler honestly. Then, after a while, "Victor."

"Why bother doing this in the first place, then?" Cybil snorts, finishing screwing on the first screw.

"Because it's fun making fun of him," Tyler replies evenly. "And he can't catch up to me."

"But I can," says Cybil.

"But you won't."

Cybil gives Tyler one of her scary Iron Vixen grins. "Who says so?"

Secretly, without Tyler watching, she slips on the last screw.

Tyler's face pales. "Oh, no you won't," he whispers.

"I never said I'll tattle," Cybil smiles cruelly. "But while it's fun for you to make fun of Victor… it has always been fun for me to make fun of you."

Just then, they hear the distant footfalls of the floor below them. Both doctors immediately silence as they hear someone wheeze their way up the stairs.

"_Run," _Tyler mouths, and they quickly gather their supplies and dart away from the corridor. But just before he leaves, Tyler snaps a webcam to one of the supporting beams of the ceiling. There is no way he'll want to miss Victor's reaction.

Once he's absolutely positive that the webcam is hidden to Victor, as long as he doesn't look up, the footfalls are getting rapidly closer. Tyler runs off to catch up with Cybil, and once safe in the break room, they collapse onto the couch as Tyler flips on his phone and shows Cybil the video broadcasting from the webcam.

Victor Niguel approaches his lab cautiously. Someone had been here. He knows it, for he had heard footsteps and talking while downstairs. No one gets up this early to go to work… apart from himself. Maybe it was one of the patients.

Victor shrugs, and yawns tiredly, pushing open the door to his lab. His head bangs against the door's metallic sign, however, and he freezes.

_My sign doesn't hang this low, _he thinks. His eyes slither upwards, and with shock, find that his sign has been changed. What used to say _LABORATORY _now says…

_WOMEN'S BATHROOM._

Laughing at the monstrosity of Victor's face as it burns purple with rage, Tyler Chase doubles over. Somewhere, Victor hears his cries of happiness and that only angers him even more.

"You should get out of here," Cybil advises.

Tyler nods, brushing tears out of his eyes. "Th-Thanks," he chokes, between bursts of laughter. "Oh man… Derek's gonna love this…"

"Go," says Cybil firmly. Tyler suddenly realizes that he doesn't want to miss the fun of Victor facing off with the Iron Vixen, and crawls under a couch instead.

"What floats your boat," Cybil sighs, rolling her eyes.

Half a minute later, Victor barges into the break room, his face not quite its original color. "_TYLER CHASE, YOU SON OF A BANSHEE, COME OUT NOW!"_

"Still quoting Harry Potter?" asks Cybil casually, crossing her hands, swinging one leg in front of the other.

Victor's face turns paler than a blanket of fresh snow. "U-Uh… Um… I…" The Iron Vixen is the only person he fears… next to Sidney.

"You can get out now," says Cybil, rising. From his position beneath the couch, Tyler tries to bite back his laughter.

Victor backs slowly towards the break room's door, trying to avoid Cybil at all costs.

"C-Can I at least have my room plate back?" he stammers.

"Do you think _I _did it?" Cybil snarls. Tyler has to admit, she is one heck of a liar.

"No, no, no!" Victor squeals.

Cybil slaps him across the face. Victor turns and runs, the ex-policewomen right on his heels. And from under the couch, Tyler Chase has been recording this incident the whole time.

* * *

Credit: BloodyRosalia

Yes, fk is so lazy, she's using BloodyRosalia's idea on the first one. Why? The rest of hers suck.


	3. Computer Betrayal

**Computer Betrayal**

When Victor arrives at his lab the next morning, 5:30 AM sharp, he proceeds cautiously, eyes darting to every corner of the hallway, checking for ropes that will trip him, nooses that will leave him hanging by his leg for eternity, or anything that seems out of the ordinary. He takes specific care when entering his lab door, checking to see that his plate still reads _LABORATORY _and not _WOMEN'S BATHROOM _or something else absurd, such as _THIS WAY TO PLUTO._

Once he has made sure that his lab door is completely, one hundred percent secure with no graffiti of any sort on it, no stupid signs, and completely normal, Victor proceeds to enter his lab.

Even though his eyes skid from side to side suspiciously, ready to run at the mere sight of something gone astray, he fails to notice the webcam hanging on the wall just above him…

Victor sighs in relief, and crosses over to his computer. Time to get started on that 150-page report on Triti, with his own personal comments on how to treat it in a wise way. Over the ages, Victor has always watched the footage of pathetic Triti operations and has realized that while it takes those foolish surgeons five minutes to do an op, it only takes him, say, forty-seven seconds? Yes, Victor has always been very precise, and secretly practices treating Triti with his "borrowed" Wii and an edition of Trauma Center: Second Opinion.

Anyways, so Victor is sitting down in front of the computer, ready to boot it up. Far away, Tyler Chase and Sidney Kasal fight off their giggles as they watch the view from the webcam.

The moment Victor boots up his state-of-art computer (ignoring RONI, since she's in a closet anyways), he knows that something is wrong. The screen normally fades to a soft blue before appearing at the login screen, but this time…

"What in the name of damn Asclepius is _that _doing there?" Victor swears, for on his screen… is a dancing Hello Kitty.

"_Good morning, Vicky!" _the Hello Kitty shrieks shrilly, winking and waving in such an absurd way that Victor feels like puking.

"TYLER CHASE!" Victor roars. He immediately begins the key sequence for shutting down the computer, but then, the bigheaded cat disappears, and the regular login screen appears.

Victor swears again when he sees his display name. "_Vickypoo?"_

Furious, Victor can only hope that his password is still correct. It should be… right?

Thankfully, it is. Victor inserts his password, _123456789 _(hey, anyone trying to hack into his account would be looking for 70-digit passwords with capitals and symbols and in fifteen different languages, and definitely something as simple as this… right? Well, that's what Victor thought.)

"HELL NO!" Victor shouts, for his eyes are suddenly blinded by the sudden appearance of… a ridiculous picture of _him in a bathing suit! _"When… how…"

_How did Chase get that… picture…? No way… it was only… no… I thought that no one knew… Sidney… aarg! It was Sidney who forced me to go to Hawaii!_

Sidney Kasal's mouth curls into a rare grin. Pissing off Victor is one of the best aspects of life.

Furious, Victor immediately begins to change his desktop picture and his username. Then, he sees something that frightens him even more.

"_No!" _he whispers in shock. _"NO! NO WAY! TYLER CHASE, YOU GODDAMN MORON! YOU PIECE OF SLUT!"_

All the documents on his desktop… or saved in his document folder… are all… gone.

No, not gone. But renamed. Renamed completely.

_Kyriaki _has been renamed to _CUTTER THING._

_Deftera _has been renamed to _STUPID TUMOR BLOB!_

_Gangliated Utrophin Immuno Latency Toxin _has been renamed to _Green Underwear Iguanas Like Tans._

_The Healing Touch _has been renamed to _Magical pentagrams suck!_

"Craaaaaaaaaap…" Victor moans, flickering through the 3528 documents in his folder. Every one of them has been renamed. _Blueberry. Strawberry. POKE! Jab! Hello Victor! Funfunfunkillkillkill. LALALALA. Randomness! Victor's New Name Is Vickypoo! Hello Kitty says hi!_

Trembling in rage, Victor scowls and takes out his USB. All his files are stored on there, too.

Then… with shock… he realizes that his USB's files… are also changed.

"SHIT!" Victor howls, tears running down the sides of his face. He runs out of his lab, not even pausing to check for dangers. If he had, he might've seen Derek lurking around the corner, ready to abuse Victor's computer even more as he vanishes without even bothering to lock the door.

Derek slips into the lab, fighting the urge to laugh. Victor disappears around the corner.

The purple-haired researcher storms into the break room, where he knows that Tyler will be slipping a cup of coffee before his first morning rounds. But he doesn't find Tyler. Instead, he finds Sidney, as calm as always.

"Victor? Aren't you supposed to be working?" Sidney asks.

"I'm looking for Chase," Victor scowls. "I want to know what he did to my computer!"

"What's proof that he did it?" Sidney sighs, though his insides are choking with laughter. "Victor, please go back to work."

"But…"

"No buts," says Sidney, and then he can't resist the urge to smile, and the tiniest corners of his mouth rise. "Unless if you would like another vacation in Hawaii."

Victor tries not to give his boss the middle finger, and stomps out of the break room.

Another surprise is waiting for him. In the few minutes that Victor has been in the break room, Derek has covered his computer in a variety of Barbie, Winnie the Pooh, Powerpuff Girls, and Bratz stickers.

Somewhere far away, Tyler Chase snickers as he films yet another pranking session. If only Victor knew what tomorrow will bring…

* * *

Credit: fk1998.

The next one is another BloodyRosalia one. She just thinks of the awesomest and funniest ideas...


	4. Deadlines

Get ready for a very OOC fic...

* * *

_"Victor Niguel, your essay on the fourth strain of Neo-GUILT, also known as Aletheia, is due this Thursday. Please get it done before noon. Thank you."_

The researcher snarls and shoves the letter in his drawer. Thursday? That's TOMORROW, for crying out loud!

"SHIT!" Victor howls. "DAMN IT, SIDNEY, YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO GIVE ME THREE WEEKS TO FINISHED THAT BLASTED REPORT!"

Of course, yelling wouldn't do anything. When it came to the job, Sidney Kasal is very strict on the due dates. But of course, just this once... for a prank... that Tyler had told him to do...

Victor fumes some more, but then figures that fuming wouldn't do anything. Right now, it's only seven AM on Wednesday. If he skipped lunch, dinner, and tomorrow's breakfast as well as skipping a whole night's sleep, maybe he can get it done... already, Victor is yawning.

That stupid, wretched, horrendous report! Victor storms over to his computer, not even bothering checking his swivel chair before a loud fart comes from his behind.

Tyler giggles as Victor throws the whoopee cushion into the cupboard RONI sits in.

Nevertheless, Victor turns on his computer, hammering his desk whenever the computer was too slow. Past the start-up frame, past the login frame, past the Hello Kitty frame that Victor can't get rid of (he suspected Tyler... wait, suspected? That's not deep enough. No, he's sure of it), and also past the desktop. Finally, Victor opens up his Savato file, and much to his horror, realizes that he has only written the title and his name.

"CRAP!" he screams, cursing every person in the world, every living being for forcing him to do this, cursing Delphi, not because they killed a lot of people, but because they're the main reason why he has to write this in the first place. He cursed Derek Stiles for not managing to extract at least a bit of a sample for him to toy around with, cursed Angie for not telling him to do that and only messing around with stupid SCALPELS, and also cursed everyone else for not getting it in the first place.

He cursed Nozomi Weaver/Naomi Kimishima for not extracting a sample for him in that GUILT patient but giving it to Kenneth Blackwell instead, screwed Sidney for not giving him more tools, fumed at the computer for being too slow, and by the time he was done fuming, it was already noon.

Suddenly, Victor's screen flares to life, with a message on top of it.

_This is a note from your author, fighterkirby, because she has just accidentally wrote you in past tense and not present tense like before. So wait a while before she manages to change it back. Ah, never mind, she's too lazy._  
_Humph. This one's mockingjayfiya. FIGHTERKIRBY, YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO PUT YOURSELF IN A FANFIC! REMEMBER THE TEN COMMANDMENTS?_  
_fk here. Guess what, mf? One, you just broke it. Two, to hell with that._  
_mf here. Come on, you just powerplayed me!_  
_fk: So?_

Victor watches with a bemused expression on his face as the messages change back and forth. "JUST SHUT UP, YOU TWO!"

_Okay._

The screen turns dark and the computer switches off.

"AAAAAAAAAAARG!" Victor complains, hammering the ON button again, trying to get the computer to start. He fumes some more, and by the time he finishes fuming this time (and by the way, he's now fuming about the lab mice being too weak to support more GUILT in them so he can have more research and about the crappy lab equipment), another hour has passed.

"Twenty-three hours to do this damn report?" Victor moans. "SIDNEY, JUST GIVE ME A BREAK!"

_I thought you liked work._

"YOU SHUT UP!"

Victor forces himself to calm down, and start his homework. (Yes, it's homework, because after all, Victor lives in the lab... riiiiight, Vickypoo?)

But of course, Victor Niguel is completely oblivious to the author's random comments in the story, so he proceeds to type at the lightning speed of 60 words per minute. (And while we're at that, shouldn't he type like, 150 words a minute? Like, fk and mf both type over 100 wpm...)

And again, Victor doesn't know that his authors are mocking him behind his back (wait, is it behind his back?) so he only keeps typing.

And typing.

And typing.

And typing.

He walks over to his library, looking for the Savato file sheet.

He finds a walkthrough of How To Beat Kirby Super Star Ultra instead.

He tears it up and behind his back, fighterkirby cries.

So Victor goes back to the computer and types until it's two PM.

He gets up again, trying to find the history of Delphi.

Instead, he finds a disk containing all the OSTs in Trauma Center.

Fuming, Victor shoves the disk in his disk player, wincing as the full volume of Vulnerability hits him hard. He switches to another track, The Dead Shall Speak.

"Crappy music," he mutters, and throws a Bunsen burner at the disk player, and goes back to typing.

So Victor types until it's five o'clock. And according to his calculations, he's only 34.% done. (How big is his calculator, by the way? Wait, did he use his head or the calculator?)

At five, his stomach is rumbling like crazy. (Hold it, if he skips meals all the time, shouldn't he be used to it already?) So his genius mind finally thinks of a genius solution: tell RONI to do it.

"Oh, ROOOOOOOOOONI?" Victor calls, peering into the closet. RONI's screen flickers on, eager to annoy someone other than Derek Stiles, since he's no fun.

"Yes, Dr. Niguel?" RONI replies.

"I need you to do a Savato report for me!" Victor beams. Much to his dismay, RONI refuses.

"I cannot do that. You must accept responsibility as your own and do your own homework. Please do not have me treat you as a kindergartener. I will now alert Director Kasal about this."

"NONONO!" Victor protests, holding his hands up. "I... Um... I'll let you out of your cupboard if you don't tell Sidney!"

Tyler Chase considers this in the break room. Video feed will be sharper if RONI records it. And besides, RONI is just another tool to piss off Victor.

"Say yes," he says to RONI's inner soul.

"Okay," says RONI's inner soul.

"Okay," says RONI, in Victor's closet.

So RONI is wheeled out and plopped in a corner.

There. Now Sidney can be happy.

So Victor goes and does some more typing. RONI fiddles with her wheels in a corner.

"Doctor, my battery charge is running low."

"I don't give a shit."

"I'll tell Sidney."

Victor gets up, connects RONI's power line, and goes back to typing.

Midnight comes and goes. Victor forms purple bags under his eyes to match his hair. One AM comes. Then two. Then three.

Slowly, the sun creeps above the horizon and the morning goes. At 11:59, Victor can't take it anymore, for he is only 99.% done. (Why quit there, Victor?) So he storms up to Sidney's office.

"I CANNOT TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" Victor screams, shoving what's completed of his report in Sidney's face.

"Victor, you are one quotation mark away from finishing," Sidney heaves a great sigh.

"Oh." Victor adds the quotation mark. "There. I'm done. Happy?"

And the clock strikes twelve.

"Thank you, Victor," says Sidney, smiling. "But isn't this report due in three weeks?"

The look on Victor's face is priceless.

* * *

Eh, don't worry, Vicky, maybe fk will be nice and let you sleep the next day... I think a flood's coming up with his drool...

Credit: BloodyRosalia (this whole fic will be credited to her soon... o.O)


End file.
